hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Shadewood
"All this time, I've been manipulated, fooled, controlled by Nod. No more. It's time I made a stand." - Aria Aria Shadewood was an Elven Warlock from Toril, whose master wasn't a particularly good individual. When Toril entered the Hellcat Squadran Universe, Aria and her master joined the Brotherhood of Nod. However, it was revealed that her master had control of her magically, when, in a confrontation with the Coalition, Aria's master was killed, and, now snapped out of her master's control, she surrendered. Wanting to redeem herself, she joined the Torillian Guardians of Justice. She's since proven to be a loyal and powerful member of the Guardians. She also had a crush on Hellcat Squadran Member Alban Pahlke, until her near-death experience with Megatron-2, after which the crush exploded into a full-blown relationship. In the mid-2160s, she and Alban married and, soon after, Aria gave birth to twin half-elves, named Edralas Pahlke and Serielye Pahlke. History Early Life In her childhood, Aria's future-master kidnapped her for the purpose of making her her apprentice. Soon, it became clear that her master would have to control Aria's mind to get her to do his bidding. Since then, she'd been magically enthralled to her master, doing her every whim without question. Brotherhood of Nod When Toril entered the Hellcat Squadran Universe, Aria's master was among the individuals to have joined the Brotherhood of Nod. Until around 2085, she served with her master for Nod without question, until the Skirmish of Cirulus Negla. Surrender During the Skirmish of Cirulus Negla. Aria and her master participated in a Shadow Alliance attack on the Hellcat Squadran Base there. During the skirmish, she confronted the Blade Baurus and Guardians of Justice Leader Draconus Rex, while her master fought Blade Captain Renault and Blade Grandmaster Jauffre. During the battle, Aria's Master was run through on Jauffre's Katana, killing her. When this happened, Aria was stunned by the backlash caused by the sudden disipating of her master's mind control. When Hellcat Squadran Commander IceBite joined the fight, she realized what she'd done, and surrendered. Although Jauffre feared trickery, IceBite sensed her intentions were genuine, and Draconus sensed her alignment as not evil. While being held by the Coalition, she was forced to relive her crimes with Nod, to the point where she was nearly driven to madness. Adriana of Hellcat Squadran recognized these and other signs of mind control, and, with this revelation, the Coalition agreed to give her a second chance. Because of her Torillian origins, she was assigned to the Guardians of Justice. Another thing that was discovered was that, once faced with the trauma of re-experiencing what she was forced to do because of her old master, her memories began to shatter, to the point where she forgot some of the information that she'd learned about Nod, her past, even her family. She didn't lose a lot of her memories, but she lost a good portion of them. However, she'd regain them over time, as she came to forgive herself for what she did. Guardians of Justice Because of her former alignment with Nod, the other members of the Guardians of Justice were wary of Aria, with a few exceptions: 'Strider', Arielle, and Dante. These 3, part of their own group of rising Generals, took Aria in, and, with them, her talents began to speak volumes of what she herself was capable of. In their reports, they also reported her true personality as a kind soul who would truly have not done what she did for Nod willingly. Thanks to this group, Aria not only became trusted, but also became a General in the Guardians of Justice with them. Cyberton Conflict Just prior to the Cybertron Conflict, Aria, as well as fellow Guardians of Justice Members Dante, 'Strider', and Arielle, were assigned to an outpost on one of the Coalition's Planets. In 2152, however, that world was attacked by Megatron-2 and some of his Decepticons. The 4 previously-mentioned Guardians were the only survivors, Aria having the gravest injuries (impact wounds, burns, and a large hole in her chest). Aria was the one that, during the 2 minutes she was conscious when rescue came, that warned the rescuers that the attacker claimed to be called 'Megatron'. Redemption of Megatron Around the time Megatron returned, Aria was discovered to have, hidden in her mind, various Nod Projects memorized. She can't access these memories willingly, but, nonetheless, Nod found out about this and attempted to assassinate her. While this was happening, Alban Pahlke and his sister protected Aria from would-be assassins. However, unbeknownced to anyone, Megatron-1 was secretly watching over her during that time, to see if defending others was his new, true purpose. Despite the Sandow Alliance's best efforts, the combined intervention of Alban, Kristine, Megatron-1, and the Cybertron Defense Team thwarted their attempts on Aria's life. Afterwards, she was assigned to be the Guardians' emissary to Kaven Base, with her old comrades Strider, Arielle, and Dante sent to defend her. Arcturus III At one point, Aria was stranded on Arcturus III with Alban. For some of their time there, Aria was crippled by injuries sustained in the crash, but soon recovered. At one point, however, creatures called Endermen kidnapped her and took her to a region of Hell called the Nether. She was soon rescued by Alban. The duo then went to the source of the Endermen, a realm called The End and destroyed the master of the realm. They later awoke onboard a medical frigate, having been found in a crater on Arcturus III by Holly and Megatron. <> Homecoming Around 2334, Aria's memories about her past and family finally began to return to her. Because of this, she felt a strong desire to return to Toril, to see if her family was still alive. Eventually, Alban and Aria went to Toril, to search out Aria's family. When they finally found someone who knew Aria's family, however, they learned Aria's parents died during the century after Aria disappeared. However, they were also told Aria's older sister, Mialee Shadewood, was still alive. Personality Aria, because she spent much of her life under her master's control, has trouble controlling her emotions, meaning she's likely to over-react to the smallest of things, normally in fits of anger. However, when in control, she is generally a nice person. Because she'd been isolated from most other environments for most of her life, until she had to hide at Kaven Base, she only barely knew what snow was (she had to hide at Kaven Base during the Winter), and was not familiar with the concept of being cold, other than the result of offensive Frost Magic. Gallery Emerald_Saber.png|Aria's Sword, the Emerald Saber